Mass Effect: Mac Kennells
by Cipe
Summary: <html><head></head>Self Insert. Ich bin nicht gut in Zusammenfassungen, also hier ne schlechte: Folge den Abenteuern von Mac Kennells dem Söldner und erfahre wie er Shepard geholfen hat!   Klingt wie von nem alten Comic der 90er.. Read & Review, Mass Effect  C  BioWare, etc</html>
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

_3. November 2183 - Adlernebel, Imir-System, MSV Titan_

Auf der MSV Titan war es ungewöhnlich still. Normalerweise hätte man die Crew über jenes oder dieses reden hören sollen. Oder das leise Brummen der Triebwerke. Doch das einzige was durch das Schiff klang waren die schnellen Schritte einer einzelnen Person die durch das Schiff hechtete als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Schwer atmend und so schnell sie ihre Füße nur tragen konnten bog diese Person um Ecken, rannte Korridore entlang und versuchte Türen zu öffnen, in der Hoffnung einen sicheren Platz zu finden. Vergeblich.

Hinter sich hörte die Person die immer lauter werdenden und immer näher kommenden Stiefel einer weiteren Person. Einer Person der unsere Person nicht einmal im Traum alleine begegnen wollen würde.

Das Ziel unserer Person lag nur noch wenige Korridore entfernt. Sie wusste, sie hatte nur eine Chance wenn sie dieses Ziel erreichen würde. Vielleicht waren noch einige Rettungskapseln übrig. Vielleicht konnte sie noch ihrem beinahe unabwehrbaren Schicksal entkommen.

Beinahe fünf Minuten voll von schweren Atemstößen und lauten Schritten die durch den Metallboden des Frachters durch das gesamte Schiff halten später, hatte die Person ihr Ziel erreicht. Doch nicht mit dem sich von ihr erhofften Anblick. Alle Rettungskapseln waren bereits gezündet worden und drifteten nun auf den Schrottplaneten Korlus zu. Flucht war keine Option mehr. Ein einzelner Gedanke huschte nun durch den Kopf der Person. _Kämpfen_.

Doch als sich die Person umdrehte um sich ihrem Verfolger zu stellen, erklang ein neues Geräusch. In den leeren Hallen war es beinahe Ohrenbetäubend. Es war ein Schuss der eine klaffende Wunde im Bein des flüchtigen verursachte. Doch noch bevor er vor Schmerz aufschreien konnte, klammerte sich ein Handschuh mit einem beinahe eisernen Griff um die Kehle der Person.

„Dachtest du wirklich du könntest mir entkommen, _Batarianer_?"

Die Hände des Batarianers klammerten sich um den Arm der ihm am Hals packte in der Hoffnung irgendwie dem Griff zu entkommen.

Schwitzend und mit Angst in den Augen stammelte der Batarianer „Bitte! Es war doch nur ein Auftrag, nichts persönliches!"

„Nichts persönliches, huh?" entgegnete der Verfolger mit einer tiefen Stimme die dem Batarianer einen Schauer der Panik über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Ihr Batarianischen Söldner seit eine lustige Bande. Lockt einen mit Informationen, stellt einen dann eine Falle, versucht einen mehrmals zu töten und wenn es um euer eigenes Leben geht meint ihr es wäre nichts persönliches gewesen."

Der Griff um die Kehle des Batarianers verstärkte sich, so dass der Batarianer nun Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. „Dann sag mir, Batarianer. Wenn es nichts Persönliches war, wer hat euch bezahlt?"

„F-Fist! Auf der Citadel! Er hat uns beauftragt dich zu töten! Er meinte es wäre leicht verdient-"

Der Griff härtete sich erneut und drückte den Batarianer nun gegen eine der Wände „Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

„Datapad! In meiner Tasche! Fist hat uns ein Datapad mit allen Infos gegeben!"

Er wühlte mit seiner Hand in seiner Tasche und zog ein Datapad heraus.

„Siehst du? Hier! Name, Alter, Wohnort, einfach alles!" Der Batarianer hielt das Datapad auf Kopfhöhe und fing an zu heulen, zum einen aus Schmerz und zum anderen aus Verzweiflung und Angst vor dem Ende der eigenen Existenz. „B-bitte töte mich nicht!"

Ein weiterer Handschuh schnappte nach dem Datapad und riss es aus der Hand des Batarianers. Nach einem schnellen Blick darauf wurde es in der Rüstung des Söldners verstaut. Für einen kurzen Moment machte es das orangene Glühen des Datapads möglich das Gesicht des Verfolgers sichtbar zu machen. Doch nicht lange genug, dass der Batarianer etwas hätte erkennen können.

„Heute ist dein Glückstag, Batarianer."

Ein Funken Hoffnung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Batarianers, der mit dem nächsten Satz aber wieder Verzweiflung wich.

„Da du so nett gebettelt hast, darfst du dir aussuchen wie du sterben wirst." Sprach die tiefe Stimme weiter ohne den Griff zu lockern.

„W-Was?"

„Falsche Antwort."

Mit diesen Worten schlug die andere Hand auf das Kontrollfeld der nächstgelegenen Tür die sich auch zugleich öffnete. Der Batarianer wurde hinein geworfen und landete hart auf dem Boden. Noch bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, wurde die Tür geschlossen und verriegelt. Der Batarianer presste seine Hände gegen die durchsichtige Tür und klopfte mit aller Kraft dagegen.

„Nein! Bitte nicht!"

Zu spät. Das nächste was der Batarianer hörte war die weibliche Stimme der VI des Frachters.

„Innendruck wird Außenatmosphäre angepasst. Warnung: Vakuum entdeckt! Warnung: Vakuum entdeckt!"

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach die VI wieder „Überschreibprotokoll aktiviert. Vakuum wird ignoriert."

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür drehte sich der Mensch der den Batarianer verfolgte hatte um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Andockbucht, wissend, dass das letzte was der Batarianer spüren wird ein unfassbarer Schmerz sein wird.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Notizen des Autors: Zu aller erst einmal der Disclaimer: Mass Effect und all die angehörigen Charaktere sind das Eigentum von Bioware. Sämtliche OC's sind von mir._

_Zweitens: Da mir der Wechsel zwischen den Thermalclips aus ME2 und dem Überhitzungssystem aus ME1 etwas „suspekt" ist, verzichte ich darauf und lasse Überhitzungssysteme nicht existieren. Das heißt jeder benutzt Thermalclips._

_Drittens: Ich spiele die englische Version von Mass Effect, das habe ich der gelinde gesagt mehr schlechten als rechten Übersetzung & Vertonung des zweiten Teiles zu verdanken. Darum verwende ich auch oft englische Namen für Dinge die in der deutschen Version übersetzt wurden. Ein Beispiel davon ist Choras Den welches im deutschen Choras Nest heißt. Oder wie oben bereits die Thermalclips, welche im deutschen Thermomagazine genannt werden._

_Einen Vorteil hat das ganze aber: Ich weiß im Gegensatz zu EA und Toneworx ganz genau was der Unterschied zwischen einer künstlichen und einer virtuellen Intelligenz ist. Und ich weiß auch, wann von was die Rede ist. :P_

_Viertens: Das ist meine erste ernstgemeinte Geschichte und meine erste Geschichte im Mass Effect Universum. Also lesen und n Review schreiben, sonst kann ich nur schlecht besser werden._

* * *

><p><em>Kapitel I – Treffen mit Fist<em>

_8. November 2183 – Serpent Nebel, Witwe-System, Citadel_

In schwerer Rüstung stand Mac Kennells im C-Sec Akademie Aufzug der ihn in die Citadel Bezirke bringen sollte. An den magnetischen Siegeln seiner Rückenpanzerung war ein weißes Sturmgewehr befestigt welches, seinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, schon bessere Tage erlebt hatte.

Mac kam das sehr gelegen. So erwarteten seine Gegner meist eine alte Waffe die von Kolonie Milizen benutzt wurde, als die Menschen noch größere Neulinge in der Galaxie waren als sie es jetzt waren. Umso überraschender war es dann, wenn das ansonsten halb-automatische Gewehr plötzlich bis zu 750 Schuss die Minute um den Kopf des Opfers pustete, vollautomatisch.

Der Nachteil dieser kleinen Modifikation der das Gewehr dank der verschiedenen Feuermodi zum idealen Begleiter für kurze als auch lange Strecken machte war ein verringerter Schaden während dem automatischen Beschuss. Andererseits wäre der Hitzeaufbau aber auch einfach zu groß und man könnte nicht 40 Schuss sondern nur 16 Schuss per Thermalclip abfeuern.

An seiner Hüfte hing zwischen mehreren Munitionstaschen eine M-3 Predator. Trotz dem sie eine der billigsten Pistolen war, erwies sich dank ihrer hohen Feuerrate als nützlich, vor allem in brenzligen Situationen in denen man seine Waffen leer geschossen hatte und schnell etwas brauchte das jemanden erledigen kann der auf kurze Entfernung vor einem steht.

Macs Gedanken waren dort wo sein Körper schon bald sein sollte. Und bei dem, was er dort tun würde, sollte der batarianische Feigling recht behalten.

„In Gedenken an Eden Prime präsentieren wir Ihnen nun ein Profil des Soldaten Joseph Adams." Erklang es über die Lautsprecher des Fahrstuhles. Doch das war dem Söldner egal. Alles was ihn momentan interessierte war, wieso Fist ihn verraten sollte.

Hatte Fist gelogen? Seit mehreren Aufträgen lockte er Mac mit Informationen die ihn bei seiner Suche weiterhelfen könnten und meinte immer wieder er solle sich gedulden, „der Shadow Broker sei keine Speisekarte". Doch Fist wusste, dass es nicht klug war sich den grimmigen Krieger zum Feind zu machen. Andererseits war Fist noch nie ein besonders kluger Mann.

Für weitere Gedanken verblieb keine Zeit mehr. Der Fahrstuhl hatte das Ziel erreicht und Mac konnte den, seiner Meinung nach, nerv tötenden Geklimper und Werbesprechern der Fahrstuhllautsprecher entkommen.

Auf dem Weg nach Choras Den dachte er weiter über das Datapad, Fist und die Geschehnisse der gesamten letzten Tage nach.

_„Zuerst werde ich in die Terminus Systeme geschickt um auf einem Planeten der als Schrottplatz für die gesamte Galaxie dient einen Frachte ausfindig zu machen. Dann muss ich erfahren, dass der Frachter gar nicht auf die Müllhalde gestürzt ist und dann wird mir von mehreren batarianischen Jungspunden eine Falle gestellt weil sie dachten ich würde schnelles Geld einbringen. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, wird mir dann noch erzählt ich wäre verraten worden und um noch einen drauf zu setzen, haben diese Mistkerle ein Datapad mit jeglichen erdenklichen Infos über mich! Meinen Namen, mein Alter, meine Adresse, den Namen meines Schiffes, ich wette, die wissen sogar wie oft ich am Tag aufs Klo gehe und was ich davor gegessen habe!"_

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er seine Umwelt beinahe vergaß. Eine Frau die links von ihm mit einem Volus über die Destiny Ascension, einem Asari Dreadnought und Flaggschiff der Citadel, sprach brachte ihn wieder mit seinen Gedanken in die Realität.

„… Man muss schon sehr dumm sein um sich mit diesem Schiff anzulegen."

„Das ist wahr. Sie hat fast so viel Feuerkraft wie der Rest der Asari Flotte zusammen."

„Hoffentlich muss Sie sie nie einsetzen."

Rechts von ihm befand sich ein Korridor zu den Aufzügen des Präsidiums und daneben eine Treppe die zum Flux, einer Bar mit Casino, führte. Vor ihm befanden sich die Märkte. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er sich für einen Besuch dort um das „geplünderte" Gut der Crew der MSV Titan loszuwerden und ein paar Credits zu machen.

Ein paar Sekunden später stand er auch schon in der Nähe mehrerer Stände.

Ein Turianer stritt gerade mit einem Menschen darüber ob der Mensch ein defektes Gerät bei ihm gekauft hatte oder nicht. Mac kannte den Turianer. Er war bekannt für seinen Menschenhass. Der Kunde erfuhr dies wohl gerade am eigenen Leib.

„Das ist ein Kontoauszug der beweist, dass ich bei ihnen eingekauft habe. Für wie viel und wann!"

„Schön, dass sie etwas bei mir gekauft haben. Aber das beweist leider nicht, was sie bei mir gekauft haben."

Der Söldner schmunzelte im vorbeigehen und näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten dem Stand eines Volus' bei dem er schon mehrfach Dinge verkauft aber auch gekauft hatte.

„Grüße, Erden-Klan. Was darf's denn sein?" grüßte ihn der Volus nach einem kurzen Schnappen nach Luft.

„Hallo Expat. Ich hätte hier mal wieder ein paar Sachen die ich dir anbieten könnte. Du weißt schon: Waffen, Omnitools, Panzerungen. Der ganze Kram halt."

„Hmm..." überlegte der Volus mit einem weiteren schweren Atmen. „Ich frag besser nicht, wo Sie das Zeug her haben, Mensch."

Mac war überrascht. „Sie? Ich dachte wir kennen uns gut genug, dass wir uns duzen können."

Der Volus schaute den Menschen kurz durch seinen von der Außenwelt abgeschotteten Helm an und widmete sich dann wieder der Ausrüstung die Mac auf die Theke gelegt hatte, bevor er entgegnete „Geschäft, ist Geschäft… Aber du hast recht."

Während der Volus die Ware begutachtete und sich einen Preis ausmalte sah sich Mac ein wenig um.

Zu seiner linken war gerade ein Keeper am arbeiten. Zumindest vermutete er, dass der Keeper arbeitete. Sie sprachen mit niemand und ignorierten auch sonst alles was um sie herum geschah, darum wusste keiner so richtig was sie eigentlich taten. Das einzige was man wusste war, dass sie schon da waren als die Asari die Citadel vor tausenden von Jahren entdeckt hatten.

Zu seiner rechten unterhielten sich gerade zwei Allianz Soldatinnen und ein Soldat mit einem offensichtlich aufgeregten blonden Mann mit Bart. Eine der Soldatinnen unterschrieb ein Datapad des Mannes, lächelte ihn kurz an und machte sich dann in die Richtung aus der Mac gekommen war davon, gefolgt von den anderen beiden Marines.

Nach einigen Sekunden schaute der Volus wieder zu Mac hoch „Was sagst du zu… 5000 Credits?"

Mac wusste, dass es mehr war als er normalerweise verlangen konnte, tat jedoch so als würde er über den Preis nachdenken bevor er schließlich mit einem „Deal" zustimmte.

Mit weniger Last und mehr Geld in den Taschen machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Fist.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und stand nun vor der Tür des Clubs.

Choras Den war ein sogenannter Gentlemans Club auf der Citadel. So zumindest die offizielle Bezeichnung. In Wahrheit war Choras Den einer der dreckigsten und versifftesten Orte den man auf der Citadel finden konnte. Das lag nicht an der Einrichtung, dem Standort oder dem Hygienestandard, welcher ungefähr dem Hygienestandard eines Fastfood-Restaurants glich, sondern vielmehr an der Kundschaft und den Angestellten.

Die Angestellte waren Barfrauen und Tänzerinnen. Meist Asari, die wegen ihrer offeneren Sexualität von den meisten Clubbesitzern oft ausgenutzt wurden. Dass Asari von den meisten Rassen als Attraktiv angesehen wurden, war dabei nur ein kleiner Randbonus. Ein für Mac unerklärliches Phänomen, wo doch nur Menschen den Asari so ähnlich sahen, als würden sie fast der gleichen Spezies angehören. Einziger Unterschied waren die blaue Haut und ein seltsamer tentakelartiger Haarersatz.

Die Besucher des Clubs kamen aus allen möglichen Kreisen. Von Politikern und Diplomaten die sich eine "Pause vor dem alltäglichen Trubel", wie sie es so schön bezeichneten, gönnen wollten, über Soldaten die ihren Landurlaub genossen bis hin zu Söldnern und Säufern die nichts besseres mit ihrer Zeit und ihrem Geld anfangen konnten und sich die Dienste der Konsortin Sha'ira, einer Asari die im Präsidium lebte, nicht leisten konnten. Sowohl finanziell als auch zeitlich. Eine Wartezeit von mehreren Monaten war bei ihr nichts Unübliches.

Kennells selber war keiner dieser Leute. Zwar genoss auch er ab und zu die Gesellschafft von Tänzerinnen, jedoch tat er dies nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit und schon gar nicht, während er zu Hause Frau und Kinder auf sich warten ließ. Auch behandelte er die Frauen, bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen, nicht wie Gegenstände sondern wie das was sie waren. Intelligente Wesen, die entweder keine andere Wahl hatten als ihren Körper zu verkaufen, oder, wie die meisten jungen Asari es taten, es genossen wie die Männer der Galaxie ihnen zu Füßen lagen und fast alles für eine Nacht mit ihnen tun würden. Natürlich mussten die meisten Männer nur mehrere hundert Credits zahlen.

Doch bevor Mac einen Schritt in den Club wagte fiel ihm etwas Seltsames auf. Durch die Tür drang zwar das laute Dröhnen der sonst üblichen Musik, was jedoch fehlte, war das laute grölen, jubeln und drängen der zahlreichen Männer die den Tänzerinnen dabei zusahen wie sie halbnackt vor ihnen mit dem Arsch wackelten. Mac griff an seine Pistole, zog sie jedoch nicht, und betrat den Club.

Seine Befürchtungen erwiesen sich als richtig. Scheinbar hatte Fist ihn bereits erwartet. Wo sich sonst die Besucher und Tänzer befanden, standen nun zahlreiche Söldner und Türsteher die alle mit der Waffe auf ihn zielten. Blitzschnell zog er seine Pistole, zielte auf den Feind der ihm am nächsten stand und feuerte mehrmals auf ihn während er zum nächstgelegenen Tisch rannte und diesen umstieß um ihn als Deckung zu nutzen.

Der von ihm beschossene Söldner fiel bereits nach wenigen Schüssen durch ein Geschoss im Schädel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in sich zusammen.

_Gut, sie sind schlecht ausgerüstet._

Während der Tisch weiter beschossen wurde und immer weitere Dellen bekam wechselte Mac von seiner Pistole zu seiner modifizierten Mattock und stellte den automatischen Feuermodus ein.

Schnell lehnte er sich aus der Deckung hervor und schoss auf einen Söldner der auf der meterhohen Plattform stand auf der Sonst Asari in knappen Lederoutfits tanzten. Bevor er diesen jedoch erledigen konnte gab seine Panzerung ein hohes Pfeifen von sich, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Kennells Schilde aufgebraucht waren. Ein weiterer Schuss der dem Söldner auf der Tanzfläche den Rest gab und Mac verschwand wieder hinter dem Tisch.

_Zwei erledigt, bleiben noch zwei und ein Kroganer_, dachte sich der schwarzhaarige Söldner während er sein Sturmgewehr nachlud.

Plötzlich fing der Tisch hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte an sich zu bewegen und flog mehrere Meter in die Luft.

_Na großartig, der Kroganer ist 'n Biotiker!_

Mit einem vollständig geladenen Schild und Sturmgewehr schoss Kennells durch mehrere Flaschen und Gläser die mit verschiedensten alkoholischen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren auf den Mann hinter der Bar, rannte dann auf die Bar zu, warf sich auf den nun nassen Tresen, zog seine Pistole und erledigte auch den letzten verbleibenden Menschen während er weiter bis zum nächsten Tisch glitt der an der Bar stand, rutschte auf den Boden, kippte auch diesen Tisch um und ging dahinter in Deckung um seinen Schilden Zeit zum aufladen zu geben und die Thermalclips seiner Waffen auszutauschen.

Als seine Waffen bereits beinahe geladen waren wurde der Tisch erneut in Bewegung gesetzt, diesmal jedoch in Begleitung von einem animalischen Schrei und nicht mit der Hilfe von Biotiken.

Als Mac aufsah, sah er einen wütenden Kroganer der seine Waffen sowie den Tisch auf ihn geschmissen hatte, als wäre er nichts weiter gewesen als ein Barhocker.

Der Wurf schleuderte Mac gegen die nächste Wand und noch bevor er sich aufrichten konnte, hatte ihn der Kroganer bereits am Kragen gepackt und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

„Meine Klinge wird das letzte sein was du sehen wirst, Mensch!" raunte die riesige zweibeinige Eidechse in die mit leichter Panik versehenen blau äugige Gesicht des Menschen.

Gerade als der Kroganer jedoch nach seiner Klinge greifen wollte und sie ziehen wollte, wurde sein Rücken von mehreren Kugeln zerfetzt die durch seinen Kopf knapp an Macs Gesicht wieder austraten, welcher auch gleich zu Boden fiel als sich der Griff des nun toten Monstrums lockerte.

„Was zur Hölle?" stolperte es aus Mac heraus, nachdem er mehrmals versuchte Blut aus seinem Mund zu husten bevor er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Sagt man so etwa danke zu der Person die einen gerade vor einem Kroganer im Blutrausch gerettet hat?" sagte eine weibliche dominante Stimme.

Als er aufsah, erblickte er zuerst eine Hand die ihm aufhelfen wollte und dann das Gesicht einer Frau mit dunklen rotbraunen Haaren und Smaragdgrünen Augen in grauer Panzerung. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause in der er weiterhin Blut des Kroganers spuckte packte er die Hand und lies sich von ihr auf die Beine helfen.

Gerade als die Frau wieder ihren Mund öffnete um etwas Weiteres zu sagen, wurde sie von einem Turianer in C-Sec Panzerung unterbrochen:

„Commander, ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt die beste Zeit für Vorstellungen ist. Fist wird nicht auf uns warten!"

„Sie haben recht Garrus, suchen wir Fist!"

Mit diesen Worten griff die Truppe vor Mac, bestehend aus einer rothaarigen Frau in schwarzer Panzerung mit einen N7 Logo auf der Brust, einer schwarzhaarigen Frau mit weißer Panzerung sowie einem blau-schwarz gepanzerten C-Sec Turianer, zu ihren Waffen und wollten gerade auf die Tür zu den hinteren Räumen von des Clubs zugehen, als sie von Mac aufgehalten wurden.

„Sie suchen Fist?"

Die rothaarige Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wieso? Wollen Sie uns etwa aufhalten?"

Mac hatte Schwierigkeiten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Jemanden aufhalten Fist zu erledigen? Wohl nur damit er ihn selber auseinander nehmen konnte.

„Sie aufhalten? Sicher nicht. Aber: Falls Sie ihn erledigen wollen, denke ich, dass sie dabei vielleicht etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könnten."

Die schwarzhaarige etwas dunkler häutigen Frau sprang nun in das kurze Gespräch ein: „Gerade eben haben wir Ihnen ihr Leben gerettet. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir nun Ihre Hilfe brauchen?"

Mac sah sich um und zeigte auf die verschiedenen Leichen. „Sehen Sie sich um. Denken Sie etwa, dass die Leute hier alle ne verrückte Party geschmissen haben und sich dann zu Tode gesoffen haben? Ich bin einer der besten Söldner dieser Galaxis, Fist ist... War mein Auftraggeber. Wer denken Sie kennt jedes kleinste Detail seiner Verteidigung? Und die Sache mit dem Kroganer… Nun, danke.

Nun sprach wieder die rothaarige Frau, offensichtlich die Anführerin der Truppe: „Und wieso sollten wir ihnen vertrauen? Wir kennen ja noch nicht einmal ihren Namen!"

„Kennells. Und sagen wir: Ich habe mit Fist noch eine Rechnung offen die er nicht bezahlt hat."

„Er ist ein Söldner Commander." Schaltete sich der Turianer ein. „Glauben sie man kann jemandem vertrauen der für Geld tötet?"

„Er hat einen Punkt Garrus, wenn einer die Verteidigung von Fist kennt, dann ist er es. Mir gefällt das zwar auch nicht aber es ist besser als gar nichts."

„Trotzdem, mir gefällt das nicht."

„Ist notiert," entgegnete der Commander. „Also, Mr. Kennells. Was können Sie uns über die Verteidigung sagen?"

Mac grinste kurz, zeigte dann auf die Tür durch die die Kampfgruppe gerade gehen wollte, während er seine modifizierte M-96 Mattock vom Boden aufhob und endlich den Thermalclip austauschte.

„Hinter dieser Tür stehen normalerweise zwei Lagerarbeiter. Keinerlei Kampferfahrung, sind aber bewaffnet und können mit 'ner Waffe ungefähr so gut umgehen wie 'n Volus mit zu viel roten Sand im Blut. Aber sie könnten dennoch eine Gefahr darstellen, wenn man unvorbereitet ist."

Der Commander deutete dem Trupp sich bereit zu machen und schritt dann selber auf die Tür zu, gefolgt von den zwei Menschen und dem Turianer, Mac inklusive.

Als die Tür aufglitt standen tatsächlich zwei Lagerarbeiter hinter der Tür, wie Mac es gesagt hatte. Mit erhobenen Waffen zielten sie auf die vier Personen große Gruppe, während Mac sich einen Weg nach vorne bahnte und den Commander zur Seite drückte.

„Wir haben gerade 20 Männer erledigt um hier her zu kommen und haben nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen! Was denkt ihr Idioten was wir mit euch machen?"

„Oh.. Ok.." stammelte einer der beiden Männer während der andere bereits zum Rückzug antrat und noch ein „Scheiß drauf! Fist zahlt uns eh nicht genug!" hinzufügte.

Der Turianer schaute ungläubig zu den beiden davon laufenden Männern und dann zu Mac. „Das wäre mir im Leben nicht eingefallen."

„Sagten Sie nicht, sie seien gefährlich?" äußerte die schwarzhaarige Frau mit leicht gereiztem Blick.

Mac schaute nur kurz zurück und lächelte leicht. „Wenn man unvorbereitet ist."

Der Commander trat wieder hervor. „Also gut. Auf zum nächsten Raum." Sie schaute mit fragendem Blick zu Mac. „Ich nehme an dort werden wir nicht auf Lagerarbeiter stoßen?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf „Nein. Das ist Fists Privatraum." Nachdem er die etwas erleichterten Gesichter der Truppe sah fügte er jedoch mit erhobener Hand schnell hinzu „Mit zwei Geschütztürmen."

Die rothaarige Frau schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Na das ist ja großartig."

Mit diesen Worten lief die Gruppe weiter, öffnete die Tür und schritt in den nächsten Raum. Der Commander als erstes, gefolgt von Mac und dem Rest.

Der Raum bestand aus einem Schreibtisch am Ende des Raumes wo Fist stand, mehreren Sofas, einem Couchtisch, zwei Wänden an den Seiten die zur Raumabtrennung dienten sowie zwei Boxen, aus denen, wie Mac wusste, die Geschütztürme ausfahren würden, würde Fist Alarm schlagen. Dieser erwartete sie bereits, war jedoch verwirrt als er Mac erspähte.

„Mac? Verdammt nochmal wie... Wieso bist du nicht-"

„Tot?" entgegnete Mac leicht zornig. „Tut mir leid Fist, aber wenn du mich schon erledigen willst dann kauf beim nächste Mal Profis! Oder noch besser: Beauftrage eine ganze Flotte!"

Bevor weitere Kommunikation stattfinden konnte, sprang Fist hinter seinen Tisch und bestätigte einen Knopf an der Unterseite dieses Tisches während er „Diesmal stirbst du Kennells!" schrie.

„Deckung!" rief Mac während er selber hinter eines der Sofas sprang. Die anderen vier suchten sich entweder neben ihm Deckung wie der Commander oder an den Wänden an den Seiten des Raumes, wie der C-Sec Detective.

„Garrus, Überlastung auf eines der Geschütze! Ashley, gib ihm Deckung!" rief der Commander dem Turianer zu, welcher auch prompt mit einem orangen Glühen am Arm aus seiner Deckung hervortrat und mit wenigen Knopfdrücken seines Omnitools eines der Geschütze lahmlegte. Das andere Geschütz fing an auf Ashley zu feuern, wurde jedoch vom gebündelten Feuer der restlichen Gruppe innerhalb von Sekunden so stark beschädigt, dass er funkelte wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.

Fist selber hockte noch immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch, fing aber nun an, wie der Commander, blau zu leuchten und über den Schreibtisch katapultiert wurde. Mac feuerte sofort auf dessen Beine woraufhin dieser sich vor Schmerz am Boden zusammenrollte und winselte etwas von „Nicht schießen" und „ich ergebe mich".

Der Commander schritt nach vorne und rief „Feuer einstellen", was auch von allen sofort befolgt wurde.

Der Commander zog ihre Pistole und zielte auf den noch immer am Boden winselnden Fist. „Wo ist die Quarianerin?"

„Sie ist nicht hier! Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, das ist die Wahrheit!"

Die schwarzhaarige Soldatin Ashley kommentierte nur mit einem knappen „Er lügt", was den Blick des Commanders nur verhärten lies.

Mac trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Es ist offensichtlich dass er nicht reden will. Überlassen Sie ihn mir. Wir haben noch was zu bereden, stimmt's Fist?"

Dieser zuckte zusammen und flehte „Warten Sie! Warten Sie! Ich weiß nicht wo die Quarianerin ist, aber ich weiß, wo Sie sie finden können!"

Garrus kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und warf ein leises „Worin genau liegt der Unterschied" ein was Mac leicht schmunzeln lies.

„Die Quarianerin ist nicht hier, sie meinte sie würde sich nur dem Shadow Broker persönlich treffen." fuhr der fast schon wimmernde Fist fort.

Mac war verwirrt. „Commander, ein Treffen mit dem Shadow Broker ist unmöglich. Niemand trifft ihn. Jemals. Selbst seine Agenten, Fist eingeschlossen, wissen nicht wer oder was er eigentlich ist." Er richtete sich in Richtung Fist. „Was hast du getan?"

Dieser richtete sich langsam wieder auf und antwortete in einem fast schon zu kühlen Ton „Ich habe ihr gesagt ich würde ein Treffen arrangieren. Aber wenn sie dort auftaucht werden Sarens Männer bereits auf sie warten."

Dies erzürnte den Commander nur noch mehr „Sagen Sie mir wo das Treffen ist, bevor ich ihnen die Knie wegblase!"

Fist stammelte entsetzt „Okay okay! In einer Seitengasse nicht weit von hier hinter den Märkten! Wenn Sie sich beeilen schaffen Sie es noch rechtzeitig!"

Bevor weder der Commander noch Fist reagieren konnten preschte Mac vor und packte Fist am Kragen während er ihm seine Pistole an den Kopf hielt.

„Warum hast du mich verraten Fist?"

Fist lies ein kurzes lachen über seine Lippen huschen, verstummte aber schnell als er die Pistole spürte die tiefer in seine Schläfe drückte und einer Grimasse wich. „Fick dich, Kennells."

Mac betätigte den Auslöser seiner Waffe und im nächsten Moment fiel der nun tote und ehemalige Clubbesitzer seitlich auf den Boden, sein Gesicht der ein klarer Beweis für seinen letzten schmerzhaften Moment.

„Was zur Hölle machen Sie denn da?" rief Garrus dem Söldner zu der ihn mit einem ernsten Blick ansah. „Rechnungen begleichen."

„Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas," schritt der Commander ein. „Wir müssen die Quarianerin retten!"

Nicht volle zwei Minuten später und mehrere erledigte kroganischer, turianischer und menschlicher Söldner später standen die fünf Figuren in einer rot beleuchteten Seitengasse in den Bezirken der Citadel in der gerade ein schwarz gekleideter Turianer in Begleitung von zwei in Weiß gepanzerten Salarianern eine, der Stimme nach jungen, Quarianerin in einem lilafarbenen Anzug versuchte einzuschüchtern die sich davon aber scheinbar nicht sonderlich beeindrucken ließ.

„Wo ist Fist? Wo ist der Shadow Broker?"

Der Turianer schritt auf die Quarianerin zu und legte eine Hand auf den Arm der Frau. „Die kommen gleich" antwortete das Schwein in Turianerform. „Haben Sie die Beweise?"

Die Quarianerin schlug den Arm ihres Gegenübers mit einer schnellen Geste weg und schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Vergessen Sie's! Der Deal ist gelaufen."

Blitzschnell warf die Quarianerin eine Granate in Richtung der beiden Salarianischen Auftragsmörder. Mit einem lauten Knall wurden diese in die nächstgelegene Ecke katapultiert. Die lilafarbene Gestalt die die Granate geworfen hatte war hinter einer Kiste verschwunden

Die darauf folgende Verwirrung bot dem jetzt eintreffenden Trupp die perfekte Gelegenheit einzugreifen und den perplexen Turianer sowie die beiden am Boden Salarianer auszuschalten bevor sich diese erholen konnten.

Nach dem Kampf traten sich der Commander und die Quarianerin entgegen.

Die Quarianerin war die erste die sich mit gereizter Stimme über Fist aufregte. „Fist hat mich reingelegt! Ich wusste ich hätte ihm nicht trauen sollen!"

„Wurden Sie im Kampf verletzt?"

„Ich weiß auf mich aufzupassen. Nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar für die Hilfe bin. Wer sind Sie?"

„Commander Shepard von der Allianz." Antwortete Shepard. „Das hier sind Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams und.." sie stoppte als sie auf mich deutete und sah mich fragend an.

„Mac Kennells." Shepard fuhr weiter mit den Worten „Ich hörte Sie hätten Beweise die gegen Saren sprechen" fort.

Die Quarianerin wirkte etwas erleichtert.

„Dann kann ich Sie jetzt für meine Rettung belohnen. Aber nicht hier. Gibt es einen Ort wo wir sicher sind?" fragte die Quarianerin mit fragenden Augen, welche das einzige waren was man unter Maske sehen konnte.

„Die Botschaft der Menschen im Präsidium sollte perfekt dafür sein. Außerdem wird Botschafter Udina sicher gerne die Beweise hören wollen." Schlug der Turianer Garrus vor.

Shepard nickte worauf sich alle auf den Weg zu den Botschaften machten, Mac mit einem leicht genervten sowie grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck.

Seit fast 10 Jahren versuchte er nun seine Identität so geheim wie möglich zu halten und nun war er auf dem Weg in die Botschaften wo es von C-Sec nur so wimmelte. Ein Wunder, dass Garrus seinen Namen nicht erkannt hatte.

_Und warum hat Fist mich verraten?_

* * *

><p>Vielen Dank an meinen guten Freund Sensman der mir viele Vorschläge gemacht hat wie ich Sätze besser schreiben kann und mich auf den einen oder anderen Fehler hingewiesen hat ^.^<p>

Nochmal an alle anderen: Bitte schreibt reviews! Vor allem wenn ihr wissen wollt wies weiter geht.


End file.
